Carrot and Stick
Carrot and Stick (アメとムチ, Ametomuchi) is the image song of the characters Ukraine and Belarus in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Masuda in the voice of Ukraine and Urara Takano in the voice of Belarus. Lyrics Kanji= 普「オラオラァ!!!　今日も始まったぜぇ！？ 俺様による俺様のための歌謡ショー！ 踊る(?)プロイセン！ 今日のゲストはお待ちかね！ ご存じ、極寒のトラブルメーカーァ！ ・・・おっと、ドタキャンはなしだぜ？ ウクライナとベラルーシで、歌は『アメとムチ』！」 宇辺: Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. 宇: すきよ、すきすき、だ～いすき、 辺: 結婚、結婚、結婚するの！ 宇辺: 愛は甘くて痛いのよ　どっちが欠けても　もの・た・り・ない 宇: Вибачте. 大丈夫　何も心配しないでね きっとうまくいくわ　わたし達また助け合える 辺: Вｉншую. うれしいわ　今日は二人の記念日ね きっとうまくいくわ　邪魔するやつは呪うもの 呪うもの　呪うもの 宇辺: Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. 宇: それもくれるの？　ありがとう～！ 宇辺: Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. 辺: 決めて、決めて、わたしに決めて！ 宇辺: 愛に依存は媚薬だわ　ほら、もう離れられない運命(サ・ダ・メ) 宇「ひとりぼっちで凍えそうな夜、 吹雪に佇むその姿、いつも想ってた いくら周りに反対されても、きっと迎えにきてくれるって。信じてた」 辺: 「もうすぐ雨が雪に変わる 　 美しい雪の結晶がまるで、ライスシャワーのように祝福するの。 一生ついて行くって、誓います。」 宇: ねぇロシアちゃん、覚えてる？ 一緒に居られたあの優しい日々 胸が熱くなるの　頼りになる自慢の弟 辺: ねぇ兄さん、わかってる？ よそ見なんか許さないわ絶対 胸が熱くなるの　誰を燃やす炎かしら 炎かしら　炎かしら 宇辺: Не　морозь　меня. Не　морозь　меня. Не　морозь　меня. 宇:はやく抱きしめ合いたい 宇辺: Не морозь меня. Не морозь　меня. Не　морозь　меня. 辺:抱いて、抱いて、抱きしめてよ 宇辺:愛が微熱じゃ死んじゃうの　もっと強く愛してほ・し・い 辺: 「・・・兄さん・・・？　なぜすぐに調印してくれないの？ 誰と調印しようとしているの・・・？ ・・・お前か。 お前か・・・おおおおまえのせいかああああ!!! 許さない・・・！許さない・・・！許さない・・・！！！」 宇: 「魅力的なお姉ちゃんで、ごめんね～？」 辺: そのペチカで　煮えたぎるがいい なんてイチコロで暖かくて正しい制裁 宇: そのペチカで　パンを焼きましょう なんて幸せで暖かくて容易い胃袋 宇辺: さあ、一つになりましょう（なりましょう・・・なりましょう・・・） 宇辺: Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. 宇: すきよ、すきすき、だ～いすき 宇辺: Не　морозь　меня. Не　морозь　меня. Не　морозь　меня. 辺: 結婚、結婚、それしかないわ 宇辺: 愛は甘くて痛いのよ 宇: （その体に教えてあげる） 辺: （その身体に刻んであげる） 宇辺: ほら、もう離れられない運命(サ・ダ・メ) |-| Romaji= Prussia: "ORA ORAA! Kyou mo hajimatta zee!? Ore-sama niyoru ore-sama no tame no kayou shou! Odoru PUROISEN! Kyou no GESUTO wa omachikane! Gozonji, gokkan no TORABURU MEEKAA ...Otto, dotakyan wa nashida ze? UKURAINA to BERARUSHI de, uta wa Ame to Muchi!" Ukraine, Belarus: Я тебя люблю (ya tebya lyublyu) Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: Suki yo, suki suki, daisuki Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon suru no! Both: Ai wa amakute itai no yo dotchi ga kakete mo monotarinai Ukraine: Вибачте (vibachte) Daijoubu nani mo shinpai shinaide ne Kitto umaku iku wa watashi-tachi mata tasukeaeru Belarus: Вｉншую (vinshuyu) Ureshii wa kyou wa futari no kinen-bi ne Kitto umaku iku wa jama suru yatsu wa norou mono Norou mono norou mono Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou~! Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Belarus:' Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kime te! Both: Ai ni izon wa biyakuda wa, hora mou hanare rarenai sadame Ukraine: "Hitori bocchide kogoe-souna yoru, Fubuki ni tatazumu sono sugata, itsumo omotteta Ikura mawari ni hantai sarete mo Kitto mukae ni kite kurerutte shinjite ta." Belarus: "Mousugu ame ga yuki ni kawaru Utsukushii kesshou ga marude RAISUSHAWAA no you ni shukufuku suru no Isshou tsuiteiku tte, chikaimasu." Ukraine: Nee ROSHIA-chan, oboeteru? Issho ni irareta ano yasashii hibi Mune ga atsuku naru no tayori ni naru jiman no otouto Belarus: Nee niisan, wakatteru? Yosomi nanka yurusanai wa zettai Mune ga atsuku naru no dare wo moyasu honoo kashira? Honoo kashira? honoo kashira? Both: Не　морозь　меня (ne moroz menya) Не　морозь　меня Не　морозь　меня Ukraine: Hayaku dakishime aitai Both: Не　морозь　меня Не　морозь　меня Не　морозь　меня Belarus: Daite, daite, dakishimete yo Both: Ai ga binetsu ja shin jau no motto tsuyoku aishite hoshii Belarus: "... Niisan...? Naze sugu ni chouin shite kurenai no? Dare to chouin shiyou to shite iru no? ...Omae ka... Omae ka... Oooomae no seikaaaaa! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!! Yurusanai!!!" Ukraine: "Miryoku-tekina oneechan de gomen ne~?" Belarus: Sono PECHIKA de nietagiruga ii Nante ichikoro de atatakakute tadashii seisai Ukraine: Sono PECHIKA de PAN wo yakimashou Nante shiawasede atatakakute tayasui ibukuro Both: Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou (narimashou narimashou) Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: Suki yo, suki suki, daisuki Both: Не　морозь　меня Не　морозь　меня Не　морозь　меня Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa Both: Ai wa amakute itai no yo Ukraine: Sono karada ni oshiete ageru Belarus: Sono karada ni (kizande) ageru Both: Hora, mou hanare rarenai sadame |-| English= Prussia: Hey, hey, everyone! Let's get today's show on the road! Welcome to the music show made by me for me, "Dancing Prussia"! Here's today's special guests you've all been waiting for! You know them as the mid-winter troublemakers... Oh, no last minute cancels! Here's Ukraine and Belarus with their song, "Carrot and Stick"! Ukraine, Belarus: Я тебя люблюI love you! Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much! Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Belarus: Marriage, marriage, let us be married! Both: Love is so sweet that it hurts. If either of them is missing, it's just not enough! Ukraine: ВибачтеI'm sorry It's all right! It's nothing for you to worry about! Everything will definitely go well! We'll be able to help you again! Belarus: ВｉншуюCongratulations! I'm so happy! Today is our own, special anniversary! Everything shall go smoothly! Anyone that stands in our way shall be cursed and hated! Cursed and hated! Cursed and hated! Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: You're giving that to me too? Thank you so much! Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Belarus: Choose me, choose me, choose me over anyone else! Both: Dependancy is an aphrodisiac in love. You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more. Ukraine: "I've always imagined your figure standing in a raging blizzard on a frigid, lonely night. I've always believed you would walk toward me and see me." Belarus: "Soon the rain shall freeze into snow. These beautiful snow crystals falling are like a rice shower blessing the two of us. I vow to stay with you; till death do us part." Ukraine: Oh, Russia dear, do you remember those days? Those warm, gentle days when we were all together! My chest is becoming warmer, my dependable, great little brother! Belarus: Oh, dear brother, do you understand? I will not allow you to cast your gaze on anyone, ever! My chest is heating up. Could this be a blaze of someone burning? Someone burning! Someone burning! Both: Не морозь меняDo not leave me to freeze Не морозь меня Не морозь меня Ukraine: I want to see you and hug you again so much! Both: Не морозь меня Не морозь меня Не морозь меня Belarus: Hug me, hug me, hold me in your embrace! Both: If love were a disease, we would be dead. I want you to love me more and more. Belarus: "Dear brother... Why will you not give your signature to our (marriage) papers? Have you already chosen another one to give your signature to? ...YOU! IT'S YOU! THIS WAS YOUR DOINGGGGGGGG! UNFORGIVABLE! IRREDEEMABLE! INEXCUSABLE!" Ukraine: "I'm sorry for being such a bewitching older sister~!" Belarus: You should boil in that pechka over there! A befitting, blazing sanction that fit your inexcusable actions! Ukraine: Let's bake bread in that pechka over there! Such a simple and happy thing to make to warm your stomach! Both: Now, let us finally become one together (One together... One together...) Both: Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Я тебя люблю Ukraine: I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much! Both: Не морозь меня Не морозь меня Не морозь меня Belarus: Marriage, marriage, that's the only option! Both: Love is so sweet that it hurts. Ukraine: I'll teach that very principle on your body. Belarus: I shall carve that onto that body of yours. Both: You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more. Album This song was released on the limited edition disc for Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White, Hetalia: Axis Powers Paint it, White Limited Edition DVD, released on January 26, 2011, on the DVD which came with the movie. Trivia *The song sounds notably similar to the Russian song "Ya Soshla S Uma" by the Russian girl duo, t.A.T.u, which, along with its music video, was controversial for its lesbian themes. *In Hetalia: Paint it, White! the song was mentioned by name during Prussia's Talent Show but never actually played during the movie. *At times, the song is spelled as "Carrots and Sticks". Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs